A washing machine is a machine used to wash clothes with electric power, and generally includes a fixed tub containing water, a spinning tub installed to be rotated inside the fixed tub, and a pulsator arranged to be rotated on the bottom of the spinning tub. The washing machine typically has a washing space formed by the fixed tub and spinning tub. With this structure, by changing water currents, laundry is washed.
The washing machine may be classified by washing method into agitator type, vortex type, and drum type washers. The agitator type washing machine performs washing by turning a laundry stick rising from the middle of a laundry tub left and right. The vortex type washing machine performs washing by using friction between laundry items and water currents produced by turning the pulsator in the shape of a disc formed on the bottom of the spinning tub left and right. The drum washing machine performs washing by putting water, detergent, and laundry items into a drum from within which multiple lifters protrude and spinning the drum.
Depending on the shape, washing machines may be classified into top-loading washing machines and front-loading washing machines. The top-loading washing machine allows laundry items to be put into the spinning tub through an opening formed on the top of the washing machine. The front-loading washing machine allows laundry items to be put into the spinning tub through an opening formed on the side of the washing machine. In general, the agitator type washing machine and the vortex type washing machine belong to the top-loading washing machine, and the drum washing machine belongs to the front-loading washing machine.
Meanwhile, local stains, for example, hardly come out in washing procedures of those washing machines. The washing machine generally has a washing space formed by the fixed tub and the spinning tub, but has no space for hand washing or extra washing. If the hand washing or extra washing is required, the user has to do the hand washing or extra washing in a separate location and then go back to the washing machine to do laundry. Extra water is also required to do hand washing or extra washing.
In a case where the hand washing or extra washing is available in a washing machine itself, no separate room is required and the water used in the hand or extra washing may be reused in a main washing procedure of the washing machine, thereby saving water.
In the case of top-loading washing machine, the door to open/close an opening formed on the top of the washing machine may be of a dual door type including an outer door and an inner door, and an extra washing space for hand washing may be arranged on the inner door.